gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily in Delmore Part 3
Emily in Delmore is a fanfiction by MissingNo. Remember to leave feedback/comments on MissingNo.'s talk page! Characters used in this chapter *Emily Cartridge *Anais Watterson *Kristen Cartridge *Mister Baboon *Principal Hair Plot The rest of the day went pretty well for Emily Cartridge. Kayla did give her and Anais evil looks, but Emily was smart not to stare for too long. The hard part was telling her mom about the detention Principal Hair had given to her. As their bus approached Emily's house, she and Anais started talking. Emily: Anais... I'm dead. My mom will kill me when she sees this! Anais: It can't be that bad. Just sit back and enjoy the long ride. Emily: Okay, first of all, what would you know about getting detention? You're a three year old rabbit in sixth grade, you must never get in trouble. Second, my house is on the next stop. Anais: Oh. Well, Mister Baboon was pretty strict on what you did, maybe your mom will be more... "tolerant" for what you did. Emily: -sigh- Maybe she will, Anais. Maybe she will. You know, you really are a pro- I mean, you're really smart. Anais: -laughs- Come on, your stop is here. Emily walks off the bus, while Anais pokes her head out the window. Anais: Bye, Emily! See you tomorrow! Emily watches the bus ride down the road, and she made sure Anais couldn't hear her. Emily: -laughs- Looks like she forgot tomorrow's Saturday! Ha! Now to show my mom the detention slip... ---- Emily found out that her mom's tolerance of her actions at school was no shorter than Mister Baboon's. Mrs. Cartridge: Emily?! How could you! And on the first day, too! Emily: It was just one mistake, mom! Mrs.Cartridge: Don't you know how serious this is?! This could ruin your chances of getting into a good college! Emily: It's just one detention! Mrs. Cartridge: You don't understand what this will do to your future! This could- Just as Mrs. Cartridge could yell another word, her phone started ringing. She reaches to answer it. Mrs. Cartridge: Hello, this is Kristen Cartridge. Phone: Hello, Kristen. I'd like to speak to you about your child Emily's behavior, Emily: -thinking- I recognize that voice. Of course! It was- Mrs. Cartridge: Mr. Hair! So, you're the principal. Funny name, by the way. Principal Hair: It's not funny! Anyways, about Emily- Mrs. Cartridge: Oh, I already got the news. Principal Hair: -shocked- Really, now? How nice of her to accept her punishment! Just for that, I'll cut her detention time in half. Emily: -thinking- Thank god they were feeling generous today. Mrs. Cartridge hangs up immediately after hearing those news. It was hard to see whether she was still angry, or happy. Mrs. Cartridge: You got off easy this time. But this better not happen again, Emily! Or else. Emily: Ok, mom. Emily: -thinking- That was scary. I'd hate to see what happens when I forget to do homework! That one thought seemed to amuse Emily, and she couldn't help but laugh out loud. Mrs.Cartridge: Why are you laughing, Emily? Emily: Um, no reason. ---- Emily and Anais meet again in Math class the next week, making sure they don't talk when Mister Baboon is looking. Anais: How did your mother take the news? Emily: Furious. Ever seen a tiger who's hungrier than normal? My mom was kind of like that. Anais: Ouch. At least you got off easy. Emily: What? How did you find that out? Anais: All of our parents went to school to meet with the staff. My mom said, and I quote, "She was pretty boastful about what Principal Hair did." Emily: That's my mom. Anais: Haha, haha! Emily and Anais laugh at the same time, attracting attention from the class and Mister Baboon. Mister Baboon: Talking in class, are you, Emily Cartridge? Mister Baboon gives an evil look at Emily, not even noticing Anais. Kayla is looking from the back of the room with a smug look on her face, like she couldn't wait for Emily to get another detention. Emily: Um... uh... Anais: Mister Baboon, I started the conversation, not her. Emily looks to the back of the room, seeing that Kayla's smug face had dissapeared completely. Her face was replaced by disbelief. Mister Baboon didn't seem to believe all of this either. Mister Baboon: You're the one who talked? Hmm... Anais: Yes, it was me! It was not Emily's fault! Mister Baboon: ...Okay. But don't talk again! Mister Baboon proceeds with teaching Math, and Kayla was pretty dissapointed with the fact Emily got off easy. Kayla: And I thought something good was supposed to happen... Mister Baboon: Who was that?! Kayla?! Kayla: -sigh- Yeah, yeah. I'll just walk myself to detention. Emily: -thinking- Apperantly, Kayla has had experienced detention already. Emily smiled at the thought of Kayla in detention, having nothing to say unless she wanted more detention. End of Part Three! Leave feedback/comments on MissingNo.'s talk page! Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 3 of fanfics